


I Should Have Known Better

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: After a fight, Draco thinks that they are done, but he should know better
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	I Should Have Known Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileatwiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/gifts).



> Legendrarry, I hope you enjoy this present and it makes the holiday season a little brighter. Merry Christmas!

Draco sat in his room in the dark. Outside the Manor was decorated like a winter wonderland, but he didn't feel like celebrating, not when he felt like his entire world was falling apart around him. It had started as a joke. It hadn't meant anything. Just a throw away sentence about seeing other people. 

Draco hadn't meant that. He had no interest in seeing anyone but Harry. Of course they were both stubborn arses and neither would back down. One sentence that snowballed because neither of them could stop before it was too late, and suddenly they were splitting up. Draco had thought that it'd be some temporary thing, that Harry would owl the next morning and they'd clear things up.

Harry didn't owl and Draco was too proud to owl. A day turned into a week without any communication. Then two weeks passed. On the start of week three, _The Daily Prophet_ announced that Harry Potter, Chosen One, Saviour and a lot of other nicknames took some pretty girl at the Ministry Christmas party that had been held at the Minister's manor.

Draco had barely looked at the details. The picture had been enough. The girl in question looked like Harry's mother (and anyone who doubted that Harry had a type when it came to women would be reassured with that one picture). She could have been a copy of Ginny Weasley too. Slender, red hair, pale skin. Draco wanted to fucking throw up, but instead he locked himself in his room like some lovesick teenager.

There was a knock on the door to interrupt his pity party. "I'm fine, Mother," he said, hoping to end any discussion before it even started. The bright light from the hallway told him that he hadn't been successful. "I really am all right. It's just a headache."

"Even I know you have potions ready for your migraines."

Draco bolted up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be worry about your new… friend?" he hissed.

"I'm not the one who said-" Harry stopped and sighed. With a wave of a hand, all of the torches and candles in the room lit up. "I'm not here to argue, Draco. I didn't go to Kingsley's house with Janet. She's a friend of Hermione and I met her last night for the first time. She was there by herself, I was there by myself, we both talked to Hermione and Ron. _The Daily Prophet_ did the rest."

"You can see whoever you want. I thought we agreed on that," Draco said, although he felt a little better now that he knew the truth, and he knew that Harry wouldn't lie about this.

"Stop, all right. This is how it started. I don't want to see anyone. You don't want to see anyone, and don't even tell me otherwise. Your mother told me you've been in this room since we had that fight. If you wanted to see other people, you picked the wrong way of doing it. We started arguing like we did in school, trying to better than other and-" Harry moved closer and he rested his hands on Draco's hips. "We're not teenagers anymore, but we're still stubborn and we have a temper."

"You didn't owl. I thought-" Draco took a deep breath. "I keep thinking that one day you'll wake up and realise that you could have anyone in the world and not a coward who got the Death Mark because he didn't want to fight. When you didn't owl, I thought that day had arrived."

Harry shook his head. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. You know I'd never do that to you. Do you remember that case I told you about? The Dark art auction in the Czech Republic? We finally got a location and a date. I spent a week undercover. I left the day after our fight, and then after the arrest, there were interrogations, new leads. I got so involved at work, then the party, and then I saw the paper at work. I came here as soon as I finished my shift."

Draco smiled. "I know how that goes when you get busy with a case. You forget to eat if I'm not there to remind you."

"I forget a lot of things when you aren't around, but I never forget how much I love you. I'm not going anywhere," Harry said.

"Except to Dark Arts actions in the Czech Republic apparently." Draco pressed their foreheads together. "I was an idiot, wasn't I? I should have known better."

"You should have, but it's only fair that on occasion you're the idiot. I can't always be the idiot," Harry joked. "Now, what do you say if we go have dinner with your parents? Your mother is worried sick about you. She _smiled_ when she saw me here."

Draco laughed. "She risked a wrinkle; she must really want you here. I guess we should. I've been terrible to live with, but later…."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Can we go back to yours?" Draco asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice. You know I'm always up for anything," Harry said while his hands ran down Draco's back and rested on his arse.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of that, but we can certainly shag as well, but mostly… I want to be with you, talk, just us for a bit. No work, no papers, nothing but us." 

Harry kissed Draco gently. "That sounds like the perfect way to spend the night."

They shared another kiss while Draco decided that they wouldn't have a perfect night, but a perfect life, even if he'd have to share his fears and doubts, because they were worth it. Because he was in love with Harry Potter.


End file.
